1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for game-playing; and more particularly, to an array of rotatable blocks held within a frame wherein the blocks may each be individually rotated to show a selected one of a plurality of faces, and wherein all of the blocks may be automatically rotated to a predetermined reset position of actuation of a reset mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
According to "The Illustrated Book of Table Games" by Peter Arnold, the game known as "Reversi" originated in England during the 19th century. Game boards and pieces are now being sold in this country under another name, and the game is enjoying a resurgence of popularity. The game is played on a board similar to a checker board with flat chips having different colors on opposite faces. The chips must be accurately positioned by the player within marked squares on the board, with the player's color face-up. During the course of a game, the pieces are turned over by the players, and changed in color, many times. The time involved in picking up the chips, turning them over and replacing them delays the game. This is an annoying task which detracts from enjoyment of the game, particularly since many moves require turning over ten to fifteen pieces.
The game is simple to learn but is complex and challenging. There are only 32 moves per player and therefore it takes less than 30 minutes to play. However, loose pieces floating around the board, the attention required to place them in the squares, and the task of turning them over several hundred times are basic problems which have limited the popularity of the game. Another problem is that all the pieces must be picked up at the end of the game, in order to restart another game with a clean board.
It is a general object of this invention to create an apparatus for rapidly and conveniently playing games of a type where loose chips are arranged and moved on a board, such as the game Reversi.
It is a related object of this invention to create an array of rotatable blocks, each with a plurality of faces bearing selected colors or symbols, for use as a game or display apparatus wherein the blocks may be individually rotated to display a selected face and retained there until rotated again, and wherein all of the blocks may be automatically rotated to a predetermined starting position upon actuation of a reset mechanism.
Various devices have been proposed in the past for creating a rectangular array of blocks which may be individually rotated to show a selected face. See for example, The U.S. Patents to Wasserman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,341) and to Glass et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,857). Somewhat related game or display board devices include those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Bella (2,684,247), Ardis (3,178,185), Breslow et al. (3,481,606), Kunlik et al. (3,708,171), Lintorri (3,836,152), Foerst (3,891,219), and Senesac (2,323,157).
While each of the above listed devices is useable in one manner or another, they each suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies: (1) are complex and expensive to construct; (2) do not have means to retain the block in the desired position after selected rotating; or (3) do not have manually actuated reset means for automatically returning all blocks to a desired starting position.